Qeynos
Qeynos is split into two zones called Qeynos Capitol District and Qeynos Province District. on a foggy day.]] staring triumphantly at Qeynos Citadel.]] stands as a testament to the durability of truth and the limitless capability of a society who treats it's individuals with kindness and respect. It is a city of Good, and any citizen of Norrath who believes that the power of goodwill triumphs over personal gain can find a place here amongst friends. It is led by Queen Antonia Bayle, who is an embodiment of these virtues. History Qeynos was originally a human-settlement called Oceangreen, settled sometime during The Lost Age. The village was named thus in honor of the ample fishing along the Coldwind Coastline and abundant hunting available along it's nearby plains. Oceangreen eventually grew from a village into a town, aided not only by the healthy supply of food-sources, but also by it's defensibility against attack. As human civilization continued the grow, the need for a strong seat of power was increasing. Seizing fate, both literally and figuratively, Antonius Bayle I unified his local human clans, choosing Oceangreen to be his capitol and renaming it 'Qeynos', an old Combine Era term roughly translated into common as 'manifest destiny for humanity.' Qeynos ha been ruled by the Bayle Family ever since. The city was officially incorporated in 2890. Politics As shown in The City of Qeynos Timeline, and through various other adventures, Qeynos is often a hot-bed for aristocratic squabble and political upheaval. While the theme of neighborly respect often provides motivation for the city's poorer and middle-class citizens to strive for a safer Qeynos, the wealthier and distant Bayles often misuse this mutual respect, mistaking it for weakness, and try to wrest control of the city from Antonia's hands. For the average adventurer it is best not to poke around too much in the affairs of old Qeynosian politics. Any citizen of Kelethin and New Halas are welcome here with open arms. However, woe befall any citizen of Freeport, Neriak, or Gorowyn that attempt to enter Qeynos' walls without first undergoing proper naturalization. Qeynos Rises Pre-LU64, also known as Qeynos Rises, the City of Qeynos was comprised of four main districts and six suburbs. With the update, The Elddar Grove and Qeynos Harbor were combined into Qeynos Province District, while North Qeynos and South Qeynos were combined into Qeynos Capitol District. The suburbs were retired and can now only be accessed for specific quests. The history of their residents is retained below. *The Willow Wood, former home of the wood elves and half elves *Nettleville, where humans and kerrans took up residence. *Starcrest Commune, where erudites resided. *Graystone Yard, previous dwelling of the dwarves and barbarians *Castleview Hamlet, where the froglocks and high elves made their home *The Baubbleshire, past carefree home of halflings and gnomes City Zones As stated above, Qeynos is comprised of two large zones: *Qeynos Capitol District: The administrative, cultural, and residential center of the city. Here you find governmental institutions, religious and scholarly organizations, many business establishments and the majority of player housing. *Qeynos Province District: The commercial and trading center of the city. The harbor is found here and many inns and shops are spread through the human dominated areas. To the north of this district is the elven-occupied Elddar Grove, also complete with shops and leisurely areas. Travel To move around Qeynos, one can simply walk or use the city's Mariner's Bells to instantly teleport to the main POIs throughout the city. They are typically located on the docks. To leave the city, use a Globe of Swift Travel, which will take you to many other regions of Norrath (zones), provided that location has a dock or something that functions similarly. The only exception includes destinations in cities of the opposing alignment to your character. Often, new expansions must be accessed by themed portals, though the globe is often added later. To learn more see the Travel in Norrath page, which also explains mounts. Catacombs Beneath the streets of the city coil the Qeynos Catacombs. Lister here are their various levels, ordered from highest to lowest: *The Down Below - has zone-in locations for all major POIs in both districts of the city *Vermin's Snye - accessible from The Down Below or The Peat Bog *The Crypt of Betrayal - accessible only from Vermin's Snye, many Qeynosian secrets are buried here Player Housing This is one of the two major locations in which players can easily buy a home to use as a place to relax, entertain, and store their trophies in player housing. There are two types of housing: Standard Housing, which can be purchased with in-game currency (gold, etc.), or Prestige Housing which is obtained through the Marketplace (for real-world money) or as a perk for buying some top-tier game expansions. Quests :See: The City of Qeynos Timeline *The former timeline, Qeynos Timeline, was removed when LU64 went live. Yet it is still retained for historical purposes. Notes *If you write 'Qeynos' backwards you get 'Sonyeq', or Sony EQ! ''(Source - Chillispike) Credits Category:Cities